


Your Call

by Asamijaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Older Characters, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Your text
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Kenma experimenta su primer flechazo. Tiene un número, pero no se atreve a hacer esa tan deseada llamada.





	Your Call

**·YOUR CALL·**

_1\. KH_

* * *

 

 

Kenma no era una persona que se fijara en otros por la apariencia, o más bien, que tuviera interés de interactuar con otro ser humano por lo general. Los humanos eran complejos y prefería ahorrarse la molestia de tener que entender a otra persona. No entendía porqué todos parecían desesperados en encontrar a alguien quien lo haga. 

Kuroo siempre se ha esforzado en cambiar esa perspectiva suya, pero nunca tuvo mucho éxito. Kenma no era una persona que aborreciera la humanidad, aborrecer u odiar eran trabajos que requerían mucho tiempo, así que solo evitaba lo que implica un gran esfuerzo. 

Pero hoy. Oh, hoy era un día que volteaba sus ideales ciento ochenta grados de varias formas, le marea.

Tetsurou le había recomendado ir al café donde trabaja, porque era un lugar tranquilo y con internet en donde podría estudiar sin que Tora lo molestara, pero, no se esperaba encontrar al sol brillando aún de noche. 

Es ese chico pelirrojo, lo conoce por las actividades deportivas de su universidad, lo había visto un par de veces y solo habían cruzado palabras una ocasión.

Y esos pocos minutos fueron suficientes para que Kozume Kenma, aquel chico que muchos podrían categorizar como introvertido, callado y flojo, se enfrentará a su primer flechazo. Un tiro bastante directo y acertado de cupido. 

Aún lo recordaba bien, como si hubiera sido ayer (aunque técnicamente había sido hace dos semanas), un día asistió a las prácticas del club de voleibol de su universidad, había sido arrastrado ahí por Tora, fue un gran juego, pero el chico pelirrojo había permanecido en la banca hasta casi terminar el partido. Era de práctica solamente, pero el chico se veía tan abatido como si de un torneo se tratase. Kenma en ese momento pensó que tal vez era algo problemático, una de esas personas que son demasiado emocionales cuando se trataba de algo que amaba. Porque cualquiera podía ver que ese chico amaba el voleibol, ¿No? No tenía nada que ver con el  haber estado prestando más atención al rostro del muchacho que al mismo partido. No, nada de eso. 

Cuando por fin entró fue como una bala, les dio el punto decisivo y todos lo festejaron con palmadas y sonrisas alegres. 

En ese momento Kenma pensó que la sonrisa de ese chico podría iluminar más que el sol, aún estando dentro de un salón. 

Pero fue hasta poco después del final de ese partido, cuando lo vio tan cerca. En los pasillos, cuando había ido en busca de agua, el pelirrojo se encontró con él y de repente preguntó si jugaba también voleibol, por alguna razón el rubio parecía tener “Setter” grabado con tinta en la frente o algo por el estilo.  Aunque desde secundaria no jugaba un partido real.

Esa vez descubrió que ese chico era un año menor, se llamaba Hinata Shouyou, y era el chico más agradable (incluso lindo) que Kenma había conocido en su vida. 

Nunca entendió del todo las emociones humanas, ni siquiera las que él mismo poseía. 

Pero ese día, aquel rematador le otorgó su número de teléfono. Nunca nadie le había dado un número a Kenma, no sino era estrictamente obligatorio, así que le sorprendió. Shouyou tenía la idea de que pudieran jugar alguna vez juntos, eso era todo, pero el corazón de Kenma estaba tan agitado que parecía haber jugado tres sets seguidos. 

Y ahí estaba ahora, en ese café, tomando un capuccino mientras en la bolsa de su abrigo aún cargaba ese papel, con ese número. 

—¿Algún problema, Kenma? Te ves más pálido de lo normal —es la molesta voz de Kuroo, por un momento se había olvidado que estaba sentado en la barra. 

—No molestes a los clientes, o te reportaré con el gerente —, amenaza un joven castaño, que deja una bandeja vacía en la barra. 

No es particularmente cercano a Yaku, pero siempre le ha ayudado aunque no se lo pida, sobre todo cuando Kuroo se pone pesado. Le agrada, cuando Kuroo lo presentó como su pareja no le sorprendió. 

—Yakkun, vamos, es la primera vez que veo a Kenma preocupado por algo que no son videojuegos —, se queja el moreno en un puchero, intentando hacerse el adorable para comprar una pizca de compasión del otro.  

—¿Cómo sabes que no es sobre videojuegos? —Yaku inquiere, retándolo para que deje esa mueca. 

—Tiene casi 10 minutos mirando al chico pelirrojo de la mesa 10 —, sonríe con picardía, Morisuke no puede evitar voltear disimuladamente, para luego mirar a Kozume.

Maldito Kuroo. 

Tal vez era la primera vez que Yaku lo veía sonrojado, eso explicaría su asombro. 

—Con más razón, deja de molestarlo —, el más bajo se cruza de brazos, firme —, aunque sabes, me recuerda a alguien que conozco. 

Esta vez es Tetsurou quien queda mudo, con cierta vergüenza. Solo suelta un suspiro y vuelve a sus labores de barista. Yaku le sonríe a Kenma con complicidad, y el menor no sabe cómo responder a esto. 

—Gracias, supongo —Kenma arruga un poco el papel en su bolsillo. 

—Si te gusta deberías hablarle, Kenma —le aconseja directamente y sin malas intenciones a comparación de Kuroo, pero, eso no evita que se le revuelva el estómago. 

¿Como podría? No es el mejor interactuando con otros, y era muy obvio que Shouyou era lo contrario, de cualquiera forma, ¿Quién se fijaría en un adicto a los videojuegos como él? 

Lo que tenía que hacer es pagar por su café, dejarse de tonterías e irse a estudiar de verdad. Ni siquiera había sacado sus apuntes desde que notó la presencia de Hinata. 

Aún así, lo voltea a ver una vez más, y su corazón casi se detiene cuando admira esa mirada castaña sobre la suya. Se voltea de inmediato. Dios, ¿Por qué su corazón tenía que latir tan rápido? Él era un estudiante de ingeniería computacional, no biología o psicología como para entender estas cosas. 

¿Como se supone que debe actuar ahora? Él ya se dio cuenta de su presencia, tal vez notó que le veía de tanto en tanto. Demonios. Quería desaparecer. Si pensaba en positivo, puede decir que estuvo considerando lo del voleibol, y sería una excusa perfecta. Si, eso…

—Hey —, Es como un resplandor, si tienes el sol tan cerca puede cegarte. Kenma siente un escalofrío y se levanta de inmediato, alerta como un gato que está frente a su enemigo natural.  Shouyou parpadea un par de veces, y Kozume se siente algo estúpido. 

No sabe qué decir o hacer, no es bueno para esto. Tampoco es como si pudiera decirle “hey, creo que eres lindo” a un casi perfecto desconocido. Kenma no es así de atrevido, y no es por ser tímido o estar asustado del contacto humano, es solamente que no quiere arruinar esta oportunidad, no con él, está simplemente nervioso. Nunca antes se había sentido así por alguien.

—Baño —fue lo único que dijo, y se encaminó enseguida. 

Escuchó los llamados del pelirrojo, pero no llegaron a su mente como para procesarlos. Cerró la puerta, y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Eso no había salido bien. Para nada, ni cerca. 

Quería que la tierra lo tragara ahora. 

Pero después de casi un minuto entero de lamentarse, el teléfono en su bolsillo comienza a vibrar.  

Cuando observa el número “desconocido” sabe quién es, porque casi había memorizado ese papel, por tantas veces que había anotado y dejado sin guardar este contacto.  Es Shouyou. No sabía cómo había conseguido su número, pero supone que Kuroo seguía de entrometido por ahí. Burlándose de su reciente escena.

—Kenma —él comienza, y el aludido tiene una sensación abrasadora que ataca sus mejillas, no le gustaban las formalidades, por lo que le había pedido que lo llamara así, y es extraño. Casi todos sus amigos lo llaman así, pero, por alguna razón escucharlo de ese chico pelirrojo lo hace sentir más que una simple palabra —, el chico de la barra me acaba de dar tu número —, parece hacer una pausa para pensar en sus palabras, se escuchaba algo cauteloso —, ¿te sientes bien? ¿necesitas algo, una pastilla o…? 

—Shouyou —Interrumpe sin darse cuenta siquiera —, estoy bien, solo tengo el estómago revuelto… 

No era un mentira, esa sensación en la boca del estómago era incluso más persistente desde que atendió la llamada.

Hubo un silencio, pero no fue incómodo, fue un espacio en el que parecieron no pasar los segundos. 

—¿Fui muy precipitado? Mis amigos siempre me dicen que suelo ser demasiado transparente —confiesa de repente con cierta vergüenza en su tono —, no soy bueno en estas cosas, así que no sabía que hacer, más que esperar tu llamada y… 

Pese a que Kenma no ha emitido un sonido, el mismo diálogo se corta. Kenma tiene que confirmar que no ha colgado. Pasan unos segundos y no parece haber señales de vida. 

No estaba seguro de haber interpretado eso bien, ¿eso quería decir que él estaba igual de nervioso? Kenma no es experto, pero tampoco tan despistado. La posibilidad de que ese sentimiento tan nuevo sea correspondido, hace volcar su corazón. 

—Lo que quiero decir… —vuelve a escuchar su voz, pero parece tropezar con sus propias letras. 

—Shouyou —, cuando sale el nombre ajeno, se sorprende a sí mismo por una suave sonrisa sobre sus labios, no puede creerlo —, ¿cuando quieres ir a practicar? estoy algo oxidado, pero puedo darte unos pases… 

Un jadeo parece haber sido reprimido, una emoción que traspasa la línea. 

—¡Me encantaría! 

Y siguen hablando, como si no hubiera solo una pared que los separaba. Es tan fácil así, aún con solo escuchar su voz todo era tan irreal, Kenma comenzaba a entender un poco más esos sentimientos. 

Le hubiera gustado hacer antes esa llamada, le gusta la voz de Shouyou. No puede esperar por ver esa calidez en su rostro, esa sonrisa que solo podía imaginar en esos momentos. 

—Kenma —, él le nombra de nuevo y el rubio le incita a que continúe —, No es que no me guste hablar por teléfono contigo, pero —, hace una pausa, juntando  valor —, quiero verte… 

—Yo también —contesta sin analizar la oración. 

Una llamada termina, y algo nuevo comienza. Sólo ésta vez no le reclamará a Kuroo por entrometerse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bien! en realidad esto es algo cortito inspirado en una canción llamada "Your Text", pensaba en hacer una mini serie con ese mismo con One Shots cortos y lindos en este mismo universo con situaciones similares...   
> No he escrito de HQ en un tiempo, fuera de mi Long Fic, y quería algo corto y simple :") 
> 
> Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
